


Impossible Dreams

by HouseElfMagic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, cuteness, little thing for episode 9, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfMagic/pseuds/HouseElfMagic
Summary: Lukas dreamed of motocross and Philip. After all, they were key aspects of his life. Even during his coma, he dreamt of the two, hearing the revving of his bike’s engine, and Philip’s soothing voice saying sweet, impossible things.Philip dreamed of Lukas, of running off into the sunset, where things are happy, with Philip’s mom and Lukas getting along and just being themselves, with no drugs, just smiles.They dream and dream and dream. Sometimes dreams are all you have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short little ficlet to inspire me to write my Eyewitness WIP. Writer's block is very frustrating.  
> Anyway, have some fluff and flirting after Lukas wakes up from his coma.

Lukas dreamed of motocross and Philip. After all, they were key aspects of his life. Even during his coma, he dreamt of the two, hearing the revving of his bike’s engine, and Philip’s soothing voice saying sweet, impossible things.

Philip dreamed of Lukas, of running off into the sunset, where things are happy, with Philip’s mom and Lukas getting along and just being themselves, with no drugs, just smiles.

They dream and dream and dream. Sometimes dreams are all you have.

 

“I think she’d have liked you, my mom.” Lukas said. Philip froze, not sure what to say. Lukas was probably still a bit high on painkillers.

“She was great, and liked things that made me happy.”

“I make you happy?” Philip asked, not entirely sure of the answer. Lukas was like that sometimes.

“Yeah. Yeah, you make me very happy.” Philip moved a bit of Lukas’s hair out of his face--he’d probably need another haircut soon--and let out a small sigh.

“I’m glad. I like seeing you happy.” Philip didn’t remove his hand, but rather brushed along the side of Lukas’s face with his thumb.

“Me happy? Have you seen your smile? It lights up a room.” Philip smiled and scrunched up his face.

“Stop being cheesy, you dork.”

“What? It’s true! I like seeing you smile. Wanna see it every day.”

“Is that so?” Philip asked. He felt a bit bad for pressing Lukas, but Lukas spoke so little to him about _them_. Lukas was good with actions, but rarely words. Now, when actions were largely beyond him, words were all he had.

“Yeah. Your eyes light up like the sun when you’re happy. And I just sit there, soaking it up like some fucking metaphor.”

“Aaaaand, you ruined it.”

“I did not!” Lukas said more emphatically than usual. Clearly, the pain meds were still in effect.

“Hmm, yeah ya did.” Philip teased.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Oh, stop being a baby, I’m not doing this with you.”

“I was shot, don’t call me a baby.”

“Oh, am I hurting the baby’s feelings?”

“You should only be calling me baby when it’s a term of endearment, you loser.”

“Oh, and you want me to call you baby?”

“I want you to call me yours.” Lukas returned confidently. Philip licked his lips, turning the teasing into something a bit more serious.

“You’re mine, and I’m yours.” Philip said.

“Good, cause you’re not getting rid of me yet. Even after being shot. You’re stuck with me.” Philip laughed and pressed a kiss against Lukas’s forehead.

“I think I’m okay with that.” Philip teased. Lukas smiled up at him, with wrinkles and bags beneath his eyes, but looking happy despite his dad leaving, despite the killer hunting them, despite Rose knowing.

Lukas looked happy, so Philip was happy.

And yeah, Philip didn’t mind being stuck with Lukas. He rather enjoyed it actually.

 

Lukas dreamed of motocross and Philip. Philip dreamed of Lukas and his mom. They both dreamed of love and freedom and impossible things. But with the two of them together, maybe those impossible things weren’t so impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments lead to me writing more, so please comment.


End file.
